


At Goldilocks's Wake

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Death, Children, F/M, M/M, Parents & Children, Single Parents, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo attends Goldilocks's wake at Klavier's Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Goldilocks's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the wake mentioned in [this Common House Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765367). Common House overlaps a bit with Schola-verse.

At the wake, Apollo sits in the corner, flipping through a photo album. He can tell why Klavier fell in love with Goldilocks, there's something transient about her that gives her an ethereal quality, like she doesn't really belong.

When they've been there for almost five hours, Marigold comes running over in tears. “I miss my Mommy!” she wails, and Apollo pulls her up into his lap, “I know you miss her, Marigold.”

He looks out the window at the darkened sky, pointing out the window for Marigold, “See the stars up there?” 

Marigold nods and Apollo continues, “There's an old movie I used to watch as a little boy with a little lion boy whose father tells him that the stars are his ancestors watching over him. I like that idea, don't you? I bet your Mommy's up there looking down at you, too.”

She smiles, curling up in his lap and falling asleep with a hesitant smile on her face. An older woman approaches with a smile, “She's taken a real liking to you. I'm Xanthene, her grandmother.”

Apollo smiles, “Apollo Justice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Xanthene.”

“Same, a pity this couldn't be in a better circumstance.” 

Apollo nods, shifting Marigold in his arms.

After some time, Apollo stands up, shifting Marigold in his arms again so he can support her weight and rounds up Kristoph before approaching Klavier. “Klavier, I think it's time to bring the kids home.”

Klavier nods.

At the estate, Kristoph heads upstairs to the study with his school bag and Klavier and Apollo cuddle on the coach while Marigold kneels on the floor in front of the coffee table using Klavier's laptop to write in the online journal Klavier gave her.


End file.
